Ice Krystal's Fire and Ice
Claw was right. Alliances were forming. Dark, Light, Neutral. It was ridiculous. Armies were gathering. Even more children were going missing. Fire was falling from the sky, ice was building up in the north. Crazy wolves were running around, proclaiming the world was coming to an end. Crime skyrocketed. We couldn't leave Fortune Village at all, even if Ebony was fully healed. The world might as well have been ending. Ebony healed oddly fast. Ivy never left his side. It made me sick. With the current situation, there was no time for any romance. Oh, yeah, Petal got kicked off Team Dusk. I wasn't surprised at all. I was very busy, as was my brother and everyone else. Then, for a whole week, there was peace. For a whole freaking week. It was so strange. It was the calm of the storm. And then the sky began to fall. I was in the middle of Fortune Village with Sky, Xenith, Swift, Ruby, Sapphire, Team Dusk, and other important family people. Storm and Demon were away, doing a job. Ebony was still 'recovering' with Ivy. We were discussing about what to do about the alliances. Leave the alliances alone, ''said the Voice. ''Stay out of it. I scowled, silently cursing that I couldn't talk out loud to it at the moment. "We have to do something about it," said Mom. "We can't let the Lights and Darks continue. They'll eventually kill each other!" "I agree," said Dad, nodding. "But what can we do?" "We can always beat 'em up," offered Clover. "Violence is not the answer, Clover," said Aura. "We are supposed to be the examples. We must use peaceful means." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But it's sure a hell of a lot funner!" She grinned. "'Funner' isn't even a word," pointed out Swift. "So-" There was a strange sound, right as something slammed into the earth, knocking us all down. A string of obscenities came rushing out of Clover's mouth. I nearly did the same. I pushed myself up, wondering what the hell that had been. I shook my head, my ears ringing, and looked around. I gasped. It was a meteor! What was going on? Another meteor hit the ground, causing yet another earthquake. I managed to stay on my feet. There was utter chaos in the village. Pokemon were running around frantically, trying to get out of the way. I was startled myself. I had heard of fire raining from the sky, but I never imagined it like this. Smaller rocks tackled the ground, and I dodged them. My pelt was cut from the tiny shards that flew everywhere on impact. "What's going on?" shrieked Sky, scurrying over to me. "The sky's falling!" screamed Starfire, rushing over to her parents. "Everyone stay calm!" yelled Swift. "Freaking out will not help the situation!" Sapphire looked up at the heavens. "Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Sapphire. "Look at the sky!" I glanced up. A ginormous meteor the size of Arceus himself was plummeting down towards us. Bird pokemon were squawking, trying to get out of the way of the death bringer. It was a fiery mass of space rock. I was shocked speechless. "Holy freaking shi-" began Clover. "We have to stop it!" exclaimed Mom, interrupting the older wolf. "If there were other psychic users, we might be able to stop it in its tracks and send it elsewhere," said Aura. "There's no time!" exclaimed Ruby. "We have to stop it!" And with that, Jet unfurled his wings and shot into the air. He tried hitting the meteor with his talons. A couple of chunks broke off, falling towards us. Mom used Ice Beam (it's what she's been starting to call) freezing the chunks. They shattered on the ground. Mom grinned. "Keep it up, Jet!" she yelled. "We should all attack it at once," said Dad. And we did. Mom used Ice Beam again. Dad released pulse of darkness. A beam of pink energy came from Aura's mouth. Clove jumped as high as she could and hit the meteor - which by the way, could've hit us -. Jet used his close combat talons once more. It seems that I released a ball of darkness, a bit like my Dad's. It worked. The meteor crumbled some more. Mom froze more chunks with Ice Beam, which shatter on contact with the ground. I used Iron Tail to shatter a piece that was coming at me. We continued this process. But we were running out of time. The meteor was barreling closer to the earth. We saw more attacks hurdling towards the meteor Storm, Demon, and even Claw arrived! So they touched the rock, too eh? They joined in the battle. Storm and Demon joined me. Claw's powerful Mega Beam was a real help. I didn't know how long we fought. But, somehow, we managed to shrink the meteor enough that its impact did not injure anyone. We were all exhausted though. Starfire leaned against her father, panting. Sky signed, leaning against Xenith. I sat down, as did Storm, catching my breath. I had never been so exhausted in my life. "Wow, what a show!" I whirled to see Drako saunter up to us, flanked by Inferno, Vixen, Flare, and Leafie. My sister looked ugly - has Dreako been . . . treating her well. She looked rather smug for some reason, with that smirk on her face. Shade moved to stand by my side, a frown on his face. Everyone else stiffened. Of course Team Fire would show up now. It was so typical. "Daddy, Daddy, where are we going?" A young wolf appeared, prancing up to Drako. Did that kid seriously just call Drako 'Daddy'? "Ah, my son," said Drako, smiling at the pup. "We are in Fortune Village." That was why Leafie was smug! ...Gross. "Drako, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Shade, taking a step forward. "Little brother, is it a crime to bring my son to meet his relatives?" asked Drako. "You didn't have to bring the whole freaking team!" I snarled. The bloody-eyed wolf turned his gaze on me. "My dear Snow, there is no need to get upset," he said. "Wouldn't you like to meet your nephew?" My stomach churned. This just sickened me. Drako and Leafie...had a son together? Just thinking about how that happened...disturbed me. I mean, Drako, a father? That was just plain wrong. Storm and Tempest moved to join us, and I was glad that Shadow wasn't here. My oldest son was oddly large for a younger wolf. He was only an inch shorter than his sister, when he should be about my height. I was glad he was larger, though. Maybe it had to do with being one of the Chosen Ones. "What do you want, Drako?" demanded Storm. "Do I always have to want something?" asked Drako. "Yes," snapped Tempest. "Oh my gosh! you're that crazy guy!" exclaimed Sky. "I remember now!" I fought the urge to laugh. Sky was just so cute. She reminded me of a much nicer Petal. The wolf did not leave Xenith's side, which was wise. "And you're that annoying little rat," hissed Inferno. The Houndoom lunged forward towards Sky. Storm jumped into the way, taking the blow. He was knocked down. Sky yelped, jumping back towards Xenith, falling on her teammate's chest. Tempest was furious. Hell, I was furious. I aimed an Ice Beam at his feet, hoping to freeze him in his place. It worked. "Enough, Inferno!" snapped Drako. "We did not come here to pick a fight." Inferno snorted. "Very well, Master.". "Ah, you're here! Good!" Ebony appeared, with Ivy in tow. Ebony's face had minor scarring, but he hadn't lost an eye or anything. His head was not misshapen, though the scars made him...not very appealing. Drako smirked. "Welcome, Ebony." "You finally decided to join us?" teased Flare, like he was in some sort of inside joke. "You must have been busy." Ebony chuckled. "You could say that, Father." "Ebony, what are you doing?" demanded Tempest. He turned to look at her, and something flickered in his eyes. What was that? Affection? Desire? Both? "Can't you see, Tempest? I'm the traitor - and you;re sickening group of wolves that deserve to die." There was a universal gasp among us. So did not see that one coming. Though, it did make sense. Flare is Ebony's father. Guess badness runs in the family. "I'm not surprised," snorted Demon. "I know a liar when I see one." "Guys, stop," said Sky, moving forward. "No more fighting! We can all talk this through!" "It's too late," spat Tempest, not leaving her fallen brother's side. "Let him go. Too bad Claw didn't kill him." The silver-ringed wolf snorted, not amused. "I have taken enough life already. I do not wish to continue the trend." "Stop this nonsense, Ebby!" exclaimed Ivy, looking annoyed. "This isn't funny. Get back here!" "Shut it, bitch," growled Ebony. "I never loved you. I used you, idiot." Ivy backed away, startled. Tempest tensed, her eyes pulsing. Demon, Claw, Xenith, and Sky joined her. Something was about to go down. I moved into my own battle position. "Get out of here," spat Tempest. "Before I make you." Ebony rolled his eyes. "Stormy isn't here to help you, dearest." "Don't call me that," she growled. "No, he isn't. But I have these guys. You wouldn't know what a friend is." "I can't believe this!" squeaked Sky, horrified. "Why Ebony? You and Tempest were supposed to get together and make little puppies together!" "WHAT?" screeched Tempest. I was surprised myself. Ebony and Tempest? Yeah right. I always pictured her with a bad boy type, like Demon or Claw, for example. But Ebony? He was a brooding, miserable whiner. "Hee hee..." Sky grimaced, slinking back to Xenith, who looked amused. "I suggest you listen to Tempest," said Shade. "All of you - leave. We can fight another day." ... (Tempest's POV) I couldn't believe what Sky said. Especially in front of my parents. And I couldn't believe that Ebony was the traitor. I guess he was really like his dad. Nothing was what it seemed. For all I knew, Demon could be planning to kill us all in our sleep for his dad. But I knew him better than that. You should join Ebony. No. Shut up, voice. I would never betray my friends and family. I would rather die than betray those I love. Since I couldn't sleep, I found myself staring at the moon outside. My purple rings glowed in the moonlight. I was calm for once, in peace. My mind was somewhat clear, allowing me to think somewhat straight. It was a miracle. "Yo, Tempest. You alright?" I glanced behind me. It was Demon. The ex-enemy wolf walked up to stand beside me. I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "No," I finally stated. He angled his head to look down at me. "You wanna talk about it?" Oh, did I ever. But could I tell him anything without him thinking I was crazy? I was already doubting my sanity level. But I had to say something. I couldn't stay silent any longer. He was my best friend. He'd understand...right? "Yes," I replied. "Alright." He sat down. "I'm all ears." "I think I'm going crazy," I told him. "Okay," he said slowly. "Why?" "I...I've been hearing...a voice inside my head." "Really? What has it been saying?" he asked seriously. "It says it's the darkness inside me," I said, staring up at the moon. "It tries to get me to do bad things." Demon frowned. "Does it have a name?" "It refuses to tell me," I sighed, returning my gaze to him. "So...do you think I'm crazy or not?" "You're not insane. Crazy people don't think they're crazy," he replied. That was all I needed to hear. I sighed with relief. I felt so much better. Thank Arceus. But that left one question. If I wasn't crazy, how and why was I hearing a voice?